


Demonic Tendencies

by ExodusR3av3r



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExodusR3av3r/pseuds/ExodusR3av3r
Summary: The only thing Bryan remembers was getting shot in the head for botching up his recent job, and now he's placed in this new place. Realizing that his new home is the literal HELL, Bryan has no other choice but to have FUN..... That is, until he meets the Princess of Hell, herself, Charlie. Can demons actually redeem themselves for a better afterlife, or is Bryan (now known as Maverik) just chasing a far off dream?





	1. Welcome to Hell....

Cold. That was all Bryan could feel at the moment. The cold touch of his blood spilling out of the entry wound from that lucky shot. He screwed up. No.... He fucked up...... On this particular, and probably his last, job.

"God dammit....." Bryan said. "Fucker got me good....." Laying on the ground, Bryan put a little bit of pressure on where the bullet entered, his nerves slowly going away.

His vision was slowly fading away as the darkness around him soon enveloped his body. Bryan prayed someone at least buried him. He's been through a lot, but he doubts he'll be walking this one off. "Heh.... Guess this is it.... Hope wherever I go is a lot better than my current situation....." Bryan said.

The air felt fresh on his face, and with one final breath, Bryan was whisked away into a permanent sleep. He could feel the wind brushing up near his neck. It felt nice..... 

A bit too nice.... 

The gust was picking up now.... 

He could feel his body.... Falling..... Down a very deep hole, or canyon, or wherever he was falling to......

".... The fuck?..... Someone push me off a cliff?" Bryan said. Then he thought about what happened. He spoke. It wasn't a random thought in his head, he used words. He probably WASN'T going to die, then! Opening his eyes, Bryan could only fixate on a sky.

A sky with a giant pentagram drawn on it. Instead of the usual azure glow from above, there instead was a crimson light emanating around the atmosphere. It took Bryan a few moments to realize what was happening. He was falling. Falling to the ground underneath.

"Oh shit!" Bryan said. "Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit-"

CRACK!

"Ow......." The pain in his back cancelled out the bullet wound, which surprised Bryan. He slowly got up, and felt his spine. "That was some fall.... But from.... Where?" The sky he saw was still bore the pentagram. Tall buildings surrounded him and stretched off into the distant horizon. Wherever he fell into was definitely a lot different from the last place he used to be in. "I fell.... From the sky? And only hurt my back a bit..... Wherever I am, I must be invincible!"

HONK! "MOVE, BITCH!"

THUNK! "AGH, SONOFA-" THUD! 

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FURBALL!" A random person screamed, driving off in the same car Bryan was hit with.

"SCREW YOU, DUMBA-" Bryan stopped himself. Furball? Why would he call me..... He thought, getting bacm to his feet, pain now emanating from his legs. He looked at the same hand he waved towards the already gone driver. It was covered with fur, and it ran down his arm and shoulder. Within a span of 5 seconds, Bryan realized something BAD. "Son of a..... I died and became a FURRY!" Getting out of the street, Bryan looked up at the sky and screamed. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Day 1:

The sidewalk was filled with other beings of different shapes and sizes. Some appeared as devilish characters, while others had some animalistic features to their person. But all Bryan could think about was how bizarre of a situation he was in. As he walked aimlessly down block after block, Bryan held his head down so as to not bring any more attention to himself. Though, he can he ever give himself away any more than the fact that he's..... Somewhat naked. It took him a while, along with the constant looks over at his junk from strangers, for him to figure it out a bit too late. God dammit.... I was SO attentive for stuff like this..... Guess being stranded in a place like this will get you thinking about a LOT of other things..... Bryan thought. 

The block he was currently on had a convenient alleyway he could duck into. "Finally...." He said to himself. Hiding behind a trash can, Bryan ran over the facts he's seen so far. ".... Okay... I got shot.... I was pushed to this place..... I may or may not be invincible..... And I'm a furry.... What else is there? Oh yeah.... People can do whatever the hell they want....." He could the sound of a gun going off every now and then, with the sudden moan of an excited patron of some shady strip club. "What does my fsce even look like, now that I'm some animal freak?" Bryan asked, looking around for a reflective surface he could use. And indeed he found one in the form of a broken mirror nearby a dumpster. 

"Geez.... Got a dog snout and all... Or is it a wolf?..... And those long ass ears, too..... My eye is all kinds of screwed up.... All color inverted and shit...." Bryan felt confusion take over, then a sense of concern took its place. He needed clothes. "Where am I gonna get clothes......" 

"AHHHHHHH-"

CRASH! 

"Jesus!" Bryan was taken aback by the fallen person, who landed inside the dumpster. Peering in, he noticed that the guy was probably unconscious. He looked up at the roof the guy possibly fell from, and only saw what seemed to be.... A Cyclops of sorts. She peered down at Bryan and what may have been her adversary, and just walked out of view from the roof's edge. "Who was that?" Bryan asked himself, then he looked down at the guy. ".... Ehhh, one man's trash is another man's treasure....." He said, grabbing at the guy's clothes. They conveniently fit his body, jacket and all. With one final look at the guy, Bryan simply closed the dumpster hatch and walked away. "Might need to wash these at some point..... Oh hey. Cash. There is a form of currency here, then...." Coming out of the other side of the alley, Bryan looked around for any stores or restaurants he can go to. All he could see, however, were rundown apartment complexes that had mixtures of regular windows and wooden planks. So he started down the sidewalk once more, a little more confident now. 

Bryan heard the usual cat call from every prostitute he passed by, most of them from men. "I swear, if one guy makes a single move on me....." He said to himself. Then, he stopped walking and looked at the nearest prostitute, which so happened to be of the male minority of workers. "Excuse me?"

"$50."

"No, that's not what I-"

"Then we ain't talking."

"Ugghhh..... Here's.... 1, 2 , 3, 4..... Fuck it, here. Have this much."

"Well, hello big spender! What you need, sugar?" The male prostitute asked. He sort of resembled a gecko, fitted into a crop top and ripped skiiny jeans. "A hand job, blow job.... Foot job?"

"Wha- No! No, no, no! I just need directions."

"Oh.... Where to?"

"The nearest place to get something to eat? I'm... Kind of new here. To this entire place."

"You're new? Huh, shucks. Must've been a trip trying to figure shit out, eh?"

"You have no idea."

"Trust me.... Shit pops off every now and then. Now.... There isn't many restaurants around these parts, but there IS this bar just around the corner over here."

"Huh. Thanks."

"Oh, and one more thing, sugar?"

".... Yeah?"

"You gave me almost $100. Just giving you a little more insight on the cash down here, 'mkay?"

"Yeah... Sure....." Bryan said, walking down the road. Down here? He thought. Though, the matter wouldn't bother him at the moment when he set his eyes on the bar the prostitute mentioned, and all feelings of hunger quickly swelled in his stomach. The bar had Old Western doors leading inside, so Bryan heard a lot of chatter along with loud music from within the establishment. As soon as he pushed the doors open, everyone fell silent. 

Bryan read the room very quickly and stared down at the floorboards of the bar. He slowly walked towards the stools set near where the bartender served drinks, every eye in the room staring him down with mostly malicious intent. He could feel his long ears come down from being perched up all of the time, and it somewhat gave him an indication that he might be a canine of some sorts.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked Bryan as he sat down.

"Can I get..... Something cheap?"

"..... Fine, whatever....." The bartender went away and started brewing together what he believed as considered cheap. Bryan heard conversations stsrt up again like they did before, easing him into a sense of security. He looked up at the television monitor plastered over the shelves of alcoholic beverages on the far side of where Bryan sat, and it showed two beings who reported the news.

"You have cable here?" Bryan asked.

"Gotta entertain my customers somehow!" said the bartender, returning with a small shot glass of a dark liquid. "Here."

".... What is this?"

"Something cheap. Drink up and pay, or I throw your ass outta here."

Bryan stayed silent as he stared at his newly acquired drink. He usually had a game plan whenever he was thrust into a new setting, but all he could think about was where he was going to go, what he was going to do, who he was going to meet.....

"Hey, Barney! The usual!"

Bryan looked over to his right. Sitting next to him was this guy who looked like a rat, dressed in run down clothes. He kept to himself and said nothing to him.

"You look new here! What's your name?"

The guy was talking to Bryan. Of course, now he had to answer him. "...... It's Bryan..... And I'm new.... WHEREVER here is....."

"Bryan, huh?" The guy leaned in a bit closer. "Welcome to Hell, mate! Need a friend?"

Did he just say..... Bryan stopped himself. He finally understood why that prostitute said "down here" earlier. ".... I guess..... Sure....."

"My name's Trigger! Used to be Tony."

"Nice to meet-"

"Abapapapap! Stop right there! This is HELL. Nothing nice about it! If you're going to blend in with the rest of us... HAVE SOME FUN!" Trigger said, finally receiving his drink and taking a hefty swig. "And change your name or something..... Bryan's kind of boring....."

"..... Fine..... Asshat.... I'll go by.... Maverik......"

"Maverik, eh?" said Trigger, taking another swig at his drink, practically finishing it all up. "Sounds interesting..... You going to drink that?"

"Huh? Oh...." Maverik looked at his shot glass, and finally drank it. It tasted awful to him. "Ugghhh....."

"You good? What was that?"

"Something cheap....." Maverik said, putting a dollar bill under the glass shot. "I don't know about you, Trigger.... But I feel this bond of familiarity between us."

"Do you now? Shit......" Trigger put down his giant mug. "Don't want this to be weird right off the bat, man..... Also you overtipped Barney."

"What?" Maverik looked at the bill, which was now gone, along with his shot glass. This Barney fellow was apparently a lot faster than he anticipated. "Were you serious?"

"Yeah. You gave him, like, $25 for something 'cheap'." Trigger got up and patted Maverik on the shoulder. "You find a place to stay at?"

"Like I said, just got here....." Maverik got up next to Trigger, noticing that some people still stared at him with dangerous glares. 

"Yeah, but most people find a little corner they can lay low at, like under a bridge."

"You one of said people?"

"...... Yeah...... Hey. Wanna do something with me?"

"Like what?"

"Get rough together......."

".........."

"HEY! THIS MAN HERE," Trigger started, screaming at the top of his lungs towards the rest of the bsr patrons, "SAID HE CAN FUCK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU SORRY EXCUSES OF SINNERS! AND I STAND BY HIS STATEMENT!"

Oh.... Get rough together..... Funny..... Maverik thought.

"IF ANY OF Y'ALL DON'T LIKE WHAT HE HAD TO SAY, THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

A collection of people decided to stand up simultaneously and approach both Trigger and Maverik.

"If we make it out alive.... I'll show you the ropes," said Trigger. "Come on, let's have FUN!" He ran off towards a group of people, slicing a few of them up with his sharp claws. Maverik was approached by a big dude, who had the complexion of what seemed like a lamb.

"Better call your mommy, because you're gonna cry wolf, BITCH!" said the burly lamb. He punched Maverik with so much force Maverik had to breath for more oxygen. That didn't stop the big foe anyway, and so he continued beating up Maverik, throwing him left and right across the bar. 

"Ow! Argh! Fuck! Damn!" Maverik yelled. He was thrown onto a table, knocking it over in the process. A few bottles landed onto the ground, shattering into pieces. While on the ground, Maverik saw a half broken bottle with sharp edges. As the big lamb was getting closer, Maverik got up and swung with all of his might with the bottle against the guy. He cut the guy so many times that he stsrted to teeter. "You like that, huh?! Mary had a little bitch ass lamb, motherFUCKER!" The big guy fell backwards to the ground, but Maverik knew he wasn't done. There, out of the corner of his eye, another person came at him, this time another guy looking like a chicken. He ran up to Maverik and knocked the bottle out of his hand, shattering to smaller pieces on the floor. Maverik decided to so some fisticuffs, and started punching away at the fluff of feathers. 

He got a few good hits in, but the chicken pecked aggressively at Maverik's face, leaving very deep scratches on his face. He had to hold his arms up if he wanted to protect himself from the onslaught of pecking. "Shit, you're feisty!" Maverik said.

"HEY!"

"WHAT?!"

"LITTLE HELP?!" Trigger yelled. His arms were pinned behind his back by one chick, while another chick started slashing away at his torso. "I THINK THIS CHICK HAS VENOM, OR SOME SHIT!"

Maverik looked at the chicken guy, then back at the femme fatales over with Trigger. The chicken hsd his eyes closed, for whatever reason, so Maverik sidestepped to the right, letting the chicken fall forward in a pecking motion, and kicked him strsight towards the venomous lady. Both adversaries collided with one another and they fell over.

"Caliope!" yelled the second chick. Maverik used the distraction to his advantage, pushing her off Trigger so he can finally be free. The chick fell down to the ground, and she was apparently the only one conscious out of the entire establishment. 

"Pin her down!" Trigger said, kicking the chicken guy out of submission.

Maverik pinned the chick down to the ground with one arm, her hands on her back and her stomach to the dirty ground. "Whew!" Maverik said. "That was fun!"

"I liked that little lamb thing you did with that big guy," said Trigger, walking over to Maverik and their final adversary.

"Yeah, thanks. But there you were, eith your claws and your..... Elbow spikes?"

"Oh yeah, these. They're pretty useful in some instances." Trigger looked at his elbows, where a single spike of fur on each arm protruded from. "I can shoot them out if I aim."

"Don't that hurt?"

"Yeah, it USED to. But, it's all good now."

"Speaking of good......" Maverik said, looking around at the busted up bar, ".... Is Barney gonna be okay with this?"

"Oh, no worries! He doesn't care about any of this!"

"Like hell I don't!" Barney yelled. He poked his head over the counter, which was littered with glass and some blood. "Who's gonna pay for this?!"

"Just put it on my tab, Barney!" Trigger said.

"You and your fucking tab....." Barney mumbled, grabbing a nearby broom and sweeping up the mess.

"Eheheh.... Ehhh....." Trigger looked back at Maverik, who was still pinning down the last foe. "Anyways.... What are we gonna do with you?"

"Whatever you do, you do OUTSIDE!" Barney yelled.

"Fine fine.... Bring her with us." Trigger opened the front doors, holding themaside for Maverik and their quarry in hand.

"Wait wait wait! Where are you taking me?! And what about my friend?!" said the chick.

"Yeah, what about her?" Maverik asked, getting to the sidewalk outside.

"Ugh, fine!" Trigger stsrted carrying the unconscious chick with his rat tail outside with them. Her weight didn't seem to bother Trigger at all, shcih surprised Maverik, given at how flimsy his tail looked. "Follow me. Let's walk and talk......" Trigger started walking down the street, with Maverik and others in tow. Maverik decided to carry the chick onto his shoulder for better mobility.

"Hey! Drop me this instant!" Said the chick.

"So.... What are we gonna do with them?" Maverik asked.

"We can drop them off a bridge.... That's overlooking a highway," said Trigger, with a smile on his devilish face. "Or, we can burn them in a ditch somewhere."

"....... You have no idea what to do with them, huh?"

"...... No. Hey, you! What's your name?"

"Fuck off," said the chick, who was trying to break free from Maverik's grasp.

"Nice to meet you, Fuck Off. I'm Trigger. Can you tell us where you live?"

".... Why do you want to know?"

Trigger nudged Maverik a bit. 

"Uhh.... So we can be good Samaritans and take you home safe and sound," Maverik said. He looked over at Trigger for some kind of confirmation, who looked at him with this disappointed face. 

"I ain't telling you nothing."

"Aw come on, Fuck Off! Work with us. We'll do anything to warm up to you," said Trigger. "Look, I'll say I'm sorry that my friend here started the fighting in the bar."

"What? Me-" Maverik started.

"He's very sorry, as well!"

"Well, I would to be put down now...." said the chick, calming down a bit woth her struggling.

Maverik looked at Trigger, who gave him a nod. There wouldn't be that much of a problem between the three of them anyway, what with Trigger holding on to the chick's limp body. So, Maverik put her down gently. He got a good look at her. Her height was a little average, and she bore red skin and tiny horns, like the traditional demon. White hair fell from the top of her head, covering her left side of her face. 

"Sorry about the whole.... Fight back the- HURRGHH!!" Maverik fell to the ground , holding his crotch. "OW! WHY?!"

"Hey what the fu-ARGH!!" Trigger held his right arm in pain, due to the scratch the little she-devil made. Trigger let go of the chick's friend from his tail's grasp due to the shock, and she ran over to her friend. With a simple shake on her shoulder, the second girl awoke and they both fled out of the scene. "I'll remember this, Fuck Off!!!"

"That's what you get for trusting a lil' devil like me!" said the chick. "And my name is Cinder!" Running around the street corner, both Cinder and Caliope were gone.

"Argh! Owowowowow...... Ooh this hurts!" Trigger said, agony showing up in his voice.

"What's up..... With you?" Maverik asked. He had to gasp for air due to how strong Cinder's punch was. It was clearly bothering him dearly. "It's just a cut....."

"It burns..... Oh. I think SHE was the venomous one, and not that Cantaloupe....."

"Caliope."

"Wha-OW!"

"Her name.... was Caliope.... Agh, Cinder's both strong AND venomous, huh?" Maverik slowly got to his feet. "Ah, ah, ah ah ah..... Oof.... Okay I think I'm good..... Come on. Let's find something for that shit...."

"Yeah, you're right.... Take me to my place..... After I deal with this, I'm going to need your help with something....." Trigger said. Maverik helped him up to his feet.

"Please tell me we don't have to fight more people again....." 

"Ehhh......"

"..... God dammit..... Let's go, then."


	2. All Because of 2% Milk

Day 8:

Maverik stared down the enemy in front of him. He was close to winning this game of chance they were both embroiled in. With one final look at his hand, Maverik placed down a card. "...... Uno."

"..... Red? You serious?"

"What's wrong with red?" Maverik asked.

"Oh nothing.... I just have here a.... Skip," said Trigger, putting down a Red Skip.

"Okay......"

"Reverse back to me."

"..... Right."

"Plus 4. Plus 4, again......"

"...... Are you gonna-"

"Change the color to blue. Plus 2, plus 2 again, Skip, Uno!"

"...... You son of a bi-"

"Skip! I win!" 

"This was some cheating tomfuckery!" Maverik yelled, throwing the makeshift table they were using across the room. "FUCK THIS!"

CRASH!

"Hey! You're paying for that!" Trigger said, picking up any Uno cards that fell near his seat. 

"Oh, please. I'll get you another wooden box from another deadbeat alleyway," said Maverik, diving headfirst onto an old couch. The cushions creaked under the sudden weight. 

"For your information, Kevin is special to me." Trigger set the box back to where it usually sat in his apartment, then proceeded to sit on the armchair beside the couch. "He holds my drugs."

"Still can't believe I helped you screw over those Cartel mofos outta their own suppluly run. You sure they won't find us?" Maverik said, grabbing ahold of the television remote to surf Hell's multitude of crued programs for the 5th time. "I mean, back on the land of the living, cartels did whatever the hell they wanted if they could pay off the right person. Since we're here....."

"Ah, don't worry. They'll never find me."

Maverik gave Trigger a look.

"Fine... They'll never find us."

"There you go....." 

"Even if they did find us," Trigger started, "you'll help me take care of them. You know, with your newly acquired pistol right there....." He pointed to Maverik's gun in his pocket. While on their little "Drug Raid" on said shipment, Maverik knicked the pistol off of some poor demon's hands. It had the appearance of a Glock, but has the kick back of a shotgun. A Hand Cannon. "Did you name her yet?" Trigger asked.

"No.... Don't feel like naming.... Her." Maverik eyed his gun. He had to think of a name soon. 

"You better soon, or I'm gonna take it from ya....." Trigger said, preparing himself for his usual drug dosage.

"..... Does that do anything?"

"What...." Trigger inhaled, then exhaled, ".... Do you mean?"

"Do you feel the jolt of it?"

"Why don't you find out?" Trigger asked, reaching out to his compatriot with a hand full of crack. 

"Nah.... Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yourself...... Oh, yeah.... That's goooood....." Trigger slowly slid down his chair. "Hey... I got that... Necessity I want to deal with again. Wanna maybe leave the apartment around.... 4 in the afternoon?"

"My dude.... Just say you're horny...." Maverik said, with so much annoyance.

"Yeah okay that. I'm just not used to saying it out loud...."

"You're okay with doing that in front of me, but too nervous to say horny?" 

"I'm not used to having a roommate."

"Get used to it......" Maverik saw out of the corner of his eye that Trigger seemed to still want a response. "I'll go out. Again. Don't worry."

"Thank you."

"And when I say 'take half an hour'.... Take. A. Fucking. Half an hour. Don't wanna see all THAT when I come home."

"It was her idea of doing every position in the Kuma Sutra."

Maverik glared at Trigger.

"Yes yes okay. Half an hour. Promise."

"Oh, actually, what time is it?" Maverik looked over at the digital clock that stood om the kitchen counter. "Oh damn it's almost 3. Let me just leave now, because I promised I'll be the one to get the groceries this time......" Maverik said, getting onto his feet. He looked around the living room. "Where's that stash of..... Oh, here it is....." He grabbed ahold of a big bag of money they gained from the supply raid. "This should be... Enough...."

"You're taking too much!" Trigger yelled. "I still need some left over to pay whoever I bring home!"

"Alright alright..... I'm outta here. Bye." Maverik closed the door behind him, leavinf Trigger to his own plans. It wasn't 5 seconds until Maverik opened the door again. "Oh. Also, don't use the couch again. I found stains from your last hoo-hah."

"Fine fine. Leave! Don't forget my 2% MILK!"

SLAM!

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Here's, let's see....." Maverik stared at the glass door of the refrigerated aisle. Most of what was in stock were either expired or too pricey. Trigger's favorite 2% was always expired, yet not him nor Maverik batted an eye. It was Hell, after all. They had to do with what they've got. "Ah, there it is....." Maverik opened a door wide enough for him to reach into the back row of cartons, walking over to the cash register. The store owner was this tiny man, almost depicting an incubus. "Hey, Wilson," said Maverik. "How're things?" 

"..... Good...." Wilson sat on a tall stool judt so he can reach the counter. He scanned the milk carton, then some eggs, a few bottles of beer, and whatever Maverik wanted from the shelf of candies. "..... $52.86."

"Here... You go." Maverik released a wad of cash from his palm, which Wilson took to count up. After a couple of seconds, Wilson gave him back a few doolar bills. 

"You gave me $100.... Again.... Here's your change..." said Wilson. 

Maverik began gathering his things into the empty bags given to him, trying his best to place the groceries into safe positions. The last time he went grocery shopping, the eggs somehow broke. Even though they were the only ones inside the bag. "Sooo.... Anything exciting going on?"

"...... No...."

DING!

Someone else entered the store, but Maverik was too busy with his groceries to notice. He was always giddy when someone new came around this part of town, given how unknown Wilson's workplace was to the community. "Come on," said Maverik. "Surely something interesting goes on in your life....."

"..... Even if something did happen..... I wouldn't tell you.... We're not close...."

"Don't worry..... We will be...." Maverik finally gathered his things and started to walk out. "See ya, Wilson!" He got a glimpse of who walked in. It was an octopus, with tackey pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Hmm....." 

Maverik got to the sidewalk when something grabbed his attention. A car was slowly creeping around the street corner of Wilson's liquor store. Cars always show up during the day, but this car felt.... Different to Maverik. The passenger side window next to the driver pulled down, and Maverik saw it. A gun. Oh shit..... He thought.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Maverik ducked back into the store. Bullets flew past him and through the glass windows of the store, hitting anything in their way. 

"WILSON! GET DOWN!" Maverik yelled. He looked over at the store counter, but couldn't see Wilson anywhere. Then, he thought about the newcomer. Looking up next to him, the octopus wasn't minding the situation at all. The bullets are gonna hit him! Maverik thought. He got to his feet and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! What the fu-"

"No time to explain! Getting shot at! Stay down!" Maverik got off the octopus, and crawled over to the nearest window. The shooting stopped now. He had to take a peak. Slowly raising his head, Maverik saw two people get out of the car from earlier. The one in the passenger side was reloading his uzi, while the second guy had what looked like a shotgun. "Geez.... Armed to the teeth... Did I go onto the wrong side of the tracks or soemthing?"

Then, Maverik remembered about his gun. He pulled it out, and breathed heavily. Looking over at the octopus, who saw him with a lool of concern, Maverik quickly got to his feet and stsrted blasting. 

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

BOOF! CHI-CHIK! BOOF! CHI-CHIK!

The shotgun guy grazed Maverik on his left arm, but he got the uzi guy on the leg. Maverik backed up behind more shelves, as the shotgun dude entered the store. 

BOOF! CHI-CHIK! BOOF! CHI-CHIK!

One more round left Maverik thought. He looked around for any kind of distraction, and saw a glass bottle. Quietly, he grabbed it, and threw it into the open.

BOOF! CHI-CHIK!

Maverik stood out in the open, gun pointed at the guy. 

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"You're out. If you were smart enough, you'd know that by now," said Maverik, slowly aproaching the dude. "What do you want? Did I offend someone?"

"You offended the wrong Cartel, puto," said the demon. "El Reina wants her drugs back. It was either that or-"

BANG! THUD!

"- My blood..... Yeah, I know how this works," said Maverik. The demon layed on the floor, a giant bullet hole in his chest. Maverik realized he still had another quarry outside the store, but first he had to check on someone first. "Wilson? Wilson!" Maverik looked over the counter. There was blood on the ground. And Wilson's body. "Shit.... They got you, too...."

"No they didn't......" Wilson said. He got up to his feet, knees wobbling a bit. "Only got my fucking ear....."

"Oh thank god you're alright....."

"This isn't my first rodeo...." Wilson said, taking out an assault rifle. "They better hope they don't come here again....."

"Damn, since when were you packing?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. Not at all....." Maverik started walking out again, but then noticed the octopus on the floor, staring up st the ceiling. "Hey.... The gun fight stoppped...."

"Bro, I'm WAY too high to care about what the hell happened......" said the octopus. 

"Whatever....." Maverik walked out onto the street, where the uzi guy crawled to his car, holding a phone to his ear. "Hey. Time's almost up! The warden wants you back in your cell, pronto....." 

"Estar aqui! He's here! Hurr-"

BANG!

"God, I should've killed him when I had the chance earlier....." Maverik said. "Hey Wilson!" 

"What?!" Wilson yelled, from all the way inside his little store across the street.

"Some people might be coming over to your place soon! You can take care of yourself, right?!" 

"Of course I can! Did you not see the gun I held?!"

"Okay, just checking!" Maverik yelled. He bent down to the corpse of the second guy and grabbed his phone, while grabbing the car keys as well. If they found him at Wilson's store.... Chances are they found out where he and Trigger lived. Maverik got into the thugs' car, turned the ignition, and stepped on the gas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Where's my 2%?!"

"Did you not hear what I told you?!" Maverik said. "Those Cartel bastards found me in the liquor store! They'll probably find this apartment in no time!"

"I hear your concerns.... But I need my 2%."

"God dammit, Trigger!" Maverik yelled, walking furiously over to the windows. He looked down at the street below, and so far no cars have abruplty shown up at the front of their building. Closing the blinds, Maverik turned back to Trigger. "We need to leave now! And for fuck's sake, put on PANTS!"

"I can't just leave all of my shit! I worked hard for all this!" Trigger said, hurriedly putting on pants. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"We won't fight if you can just-"

"I'm not parting from my drugs!"

"They'll kill us if we don't give them the drugs!"

"They'll have to take Kevin away from my cold, dead-"

"Excuse ME!"

"WHAT?!?" Maverik and Trigger said in unison.

"Who's gonna pay me?" asked the prostitute sitting on the couch. She smoked a cigar and waited patiently while Maverik and Trigger were having their little exchange.

"..... I thought you paid her already," said Maverik.

"I told you to give me half an hour," said Trigger, putting on his dirty leather jacket.

"I gave you more than half an.... Ughh... How much you want?"

"$30," said the prostitute.

"Here. Take it. Leave," said Maverik, escorting her quickly out of the apartment. "Oh, and take the back entrance out of this place, if you weren't paying attention....." 

"Yeah yeah I know how to get ou-"

SLAM!

"Trigger, listen. To. Me. We give them the drugs and we'll be safe."

"I'm not giving away my drugs, dammit!" Trigger said, holding Kevin so close to his body.

"We'll get more from some other drug dealer!"

"That will be a sign of defeat! Giving up all that I love is showing weakness!"

"It's not necessarily.... Oh if I had an Aspirin right now...." Maverik said, massaging the temple of his forhead. "Fine! Fine.... What do you want to do, huh?"

"Take a stand here. Let them come to us."

"Fine. Whatever....."

"Or!"

"Or? What? What is it?"

"We negotiate something with the Cartel. Get them off our backs. We already have a bargaining chip!" Trigger said, patting Kevin's surface.

"..... That sounds..... Like a good idea...."

"See? It's foolproof! And I didn't even need my 2% to figure that one out!"

"So where we gonna meet them?"

"Oh.... I know just where to meet them. Still got that one guy's phone?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I think I take back what I said about this being a good idea....." Maverik whispered to Trigger. He sat uncomfortably at a table in the middle of a giant room filled with other demons.

"Trust me.... The Cartel will think otherwise to come in guns blazing in a place like this," whisperedTrigger, holding Kevin next to his chair. "I know the guy who's hosting this gala, anyway."

"So.... How do you know Play Boi?" A nearby demon asked both Trigger and Maverik. 

Shit, thought Maverik, interaction......

"He's an old friend of mine," said Trigger. "We used to have fun back in the day... Especially in the sheets....."

"Yeah he does....." The demon said. She looked over at Maverik with a confused look. "Why ain't you friend talking?"

"I'm, uhhh..... New in Hell," said Maverik, sheepishly.

"He's just been here for a little over a week," clarified Trigger. "I'm showing him the ropes until he can get his bearings."

"Really? How's afterlife treating you?" The demon asked. 

Maverik noticed what she was and how she was dressed. She seemed a bit taller than the rest of the partygoers, with four arms to bear. Her top set of arms had claws at the ends, while her second set had regular hands. She had two sets of eyes on her face, color inverted for the regular pair and pitch black for the smaller pair near her forhead. She had a protruding scorpion tale from her backside. To top it all off, she was dressed as a flapper from the 20's.

"Ahem."

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Maverik asked.

"My eyes are up here, yodeler."

"Oh! S-sorry.... Was just looking at your.... Dress...."

"I'm playing with you, doll," said the scorpion chick. "My heart's the first thing people look at, anyway." She was smoking a long cigar in between her long claws. Maverik had to check. There actually was a heart on the chick's dress. "So, back to my question?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh... Afterlife's treating me good, so far. Honestly, Hell's a lot more like the land of the living than I thought it'd be......" Maverik looked over at Trigger for any confirmation, but he was too busy calling a waiter over for something to eat.

"What'd you expect?"

"Fire and brimstone? I don't know.... Us demons being punished in some sort of way?"

"Oh, darling. One lonely sap living down here is another sap's personal torment, if you catch my drift...." The scorpion lady let out a giant cloud of smoke. "Besides, every year is the annual Purge."

"Purge?" Maverik asked. "What Purge?"

"You don't know?"

"That's why I'm-"

"They're here, Maverik. Play cool, play cool!" Trigger said. "Miss, if you can maybe leave?"

"Well, then." The scorpion lady got up from her seat. "I hope we'll meet again soon, Mr......?"

"Maverik."

"Maverik. Remember my name..... Killshot." And the lady walked off, disappearing in the crowd. 

"Okay, okay. Act natural," Trigger said.

"Who are we looking at? I see a LOT of people in this building," said Maverik, focusing on wherever Trigger referred to.

"Right there. See?" Trigger pointed to a few giant demons, both looking like lizard men. By them was a woman of slender stature and the appearance of a Day of The Dead skeleton. "El Reina."

"Oh geez..... I'm guessing she's Mexican?"

"No. European, I think." 

"No.... I'm sure she's-"

"Are you saying that because of how she looks?"

"Well.... Yeah, obviously. You cannot tell me that one look at her DOESN'T make you think Mexican."

"She LOOKS Mexican but she's not Mexican. It's like me saying you're from North America because you look like a wolf."

"I am, though."

"Exactly my poi- wait what?"

"I'm from North America. Vancouver, Canada more specifically."

"You're from Canada?"

"Yeah? I told you this."

"No you haven't."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You haven't told me about your past at ALL."

"I'm pretty sure I-"

"AFTERNOON, gentlemen....." El Reina said. She seemed to have approached their table without any of them knowing. "Pretty smart of you to bring me out into a place where I can't use..... Violence to get my way, eh Trigger?"

"Uh, yeah. Pretty smart of me, huh?" Trigger got up from his seat. "Why don't I pull out a chair for yo-"

THUD!

Trigger was pushed back down by one of El Reina's enforcers, while the other pulled a chair for her to sit across the table from both him and Maverik. "Or.... Not," said Trigger.

"They do what I tell them to do, because I care for them." The enforcer pushed her chair closer to the table, where she leaned towards them. "I don't care for you, though..... Especially you....." El Reina eyed Maverik. "You killed Bobby and Willowby. They were like sons to me."

"..... I'm... Sorry about tha-" Maverik started.

"I never liked my sons in my past life..... Well, anyways.... Let's get down to business. You two have something that belongs to me. I want it back."

"We'll give it back, alright, once we're given your word that nothing happens to us. We don't want any of your goons creeping on where we live," said Maverik. 

"Wh-what my associate here is trying to say is we should come to a compromise where our self interests don't.... Interfere with each other," said Trigger, with a shy face. "We'll give back the... Shipment if you call off your people and we go our merry ways."

"There's nothing MERRY about this little interaction between us," said El Reina. She crossed her arms with impatience, eyeing Trigger menacingly. "You give me back the drugs, and I'll think about not throwing you off the nearest bridge overlooking a highway. That simple."

"Well, I was thinking of maybe keeping a few batches to myself, actually."

"Alright. Pay me."

"How much?"

"20."

"..... 20 what?"

"Grand. For just 2 batches."

Maverik leaned close to Trigger. "We don't have that much, smart ass," he whispered. "And I hope you mean the few batches you already used earlier....."

"What was that?" El Reina asked. "You already took some for yourself?!" Her last statement was a little loud for some patrons nearby to notice the ruckus.

"Great going...." Trigger said. "You're very fucking loud when it comes to whispers....."

"I'd like to take my drugs back now," El Reina said, standing up sternly. "Take them back." Both of her enforcers sprung into action, one holding both Maverik and Trigger down, while the other picked Kevin up out of Trigger's grasp. 

"Hey! What about the no-violence thing, huh?!" Maverik yelled, his faced pushed down onto the tabletop.

"Oh, please. As if I'd be afraid by someone as comical as 'Play Boi'." 

"Wanna bet on it, chica?" A voice said behind the skeleton lady.

CLICK! 

A gun was heard loading behind El Reina's head. The enforcer who held Kevin was about to make a move on the newcomer before a second gun was heard being loaded.

"Ah ah ahhh..... Don't do anything I would do....." The voice said again. Maverik looked at Trigger for any confirmation on who the voice belonged to. All Trigger could do was smile. "Get out of here before I make it rain with your blood rather than with my own birthday money.... Bitches." 

The enforcers looked at El Reina, who closed her eyes in defeat and nodded at the suggestion towards them. They let go of Maverik and Trigger, while also letting go of the shipment and escorted their boss out of the building. Every eye in the room watched them leave, then turned back to Maverik's and Trigger's savior.

"Well, that was... A whole lot of something, eh Trigs?" 

Maverik looked at who it was and instinctively knew. "You're... Play Boi?" 

"The one and only. Hold up, though," Play Boi said, turning towards the crowd. "Everyone! What's with the doom and gloom up in here?! This is a party, is it not?! More specifically... MY PARTY!!!" The whole crowd cheered after Play Boi said that. "DJ! Turn up the beats!"

Loud music from the many speakers strewn on one side of the giant room shook the floor a bit, everyone basically dancing along. All the attention that was on Maverik and the others dispersed almost immediately.

"Now then," Play Boi said, sitting down next to Maverik, "what the fuck was all that about?"

"Drug Cartel wanted back their drugs. Trigger here, I'm told you know him, decided to meet them in the middle of your party, but drug lord got cocky. And you know the rest," Maverik said. 

"It's been a while, Play Boi," said Trigger. "How's your hip?"

"It's a lot better since the last time you saw me," Play Boi said, with a devilish grin. "I could still feel the soreness in my thigh." 

"Wait wait wait," said Maverik. "Hold up." Maverik looked Play Boi up and down to make sure. Play Boi wore an orange suit with purple accents, while bearing bunny ears that prick straight up. Fur can be seen sticking out from wherever the clothing didn't cover.

"What?"

"You're name is Play Boi."

"Yes? I thought we already established that."

"And you're a bunny."

"Yes..... I know what you're thinking. No, I didn't copy off that stupid brand. Yes, it's a huge ass coincidence that I decided to call myself Play Boi while showing up here AS. A. BUNNY. No, I don't want to associate with the OTHER Playboy, whatsoever....."

"..... Right. Anyways, can we go back to that last part?" Maverik looked at Trigger, then back at Play Boi. "You two? For how long?"

"It's not that impo-" Trigger said.

"3 months," Play Boi interrupted. "Your friend kept me entertained for 3 months. I usually keep a boy toy in the span of a few weeks!"

"Is that so, Trigs?" Maverik asked.

"Just because he said it doesn't mean YOU have to do it!" Trigger said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Aw don't be like that, Triggsy!" Play Boi said, patting Trigger's head as he buried it in his arms with embarrassment.

"TRIGGSY?" Maverik said, laughing so much at the sound of Trigger's pet name. "You're.... You're name was.... 'Triggsy'? Hehehe..... Oh this is beautiful..... Hahahaha..... My stomach! I can't....."

"See? Even your friend here likes it!" Play Boi got closer to Maverik, grabbing a hold of his nearest arm. "I feel like we're gonna be good acquaintances from now on....."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine friends! Geez, Triggsy!"

"Preeeeeetty fiiiiine......."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wait up, Triggsy!" Maverik called out. He carried Kevin to the stolen car from earlier, placing the shipment inside the trunk. "Stop walking away! It was a fun party! Don't be like that!"

"I don't appreciate you calling me that," Trigger said, a few feet down the sidewalk. He wanted to walk home by himself out of pure embarrasment from earlier.

"Get in the damn car, dude!" Maverik started it up, but the engine was arguing against any cooperation. "For fuck's sake.... Turn on!" Maverik looked at Trigger, who was farther down the sidewalk. "Do you still want your drugs or what?!"

"If I don't see them with you when you come home, Imma beat your ass up!" Trigger yelled back.

"Yeah, sure!" Maverik yelled. "You ungrateful little shit, it's not like I helped you get them in the first place....." He added under his breath. "Come on, work!" Maverik turned the ignition over and over again, but nothing changed. He stopped twisting the key with such force, and slowly did it again. The engine started and roared to life. "Hah! It's alive." Maverik drove down the street after Trigger, but he somehow disappeared into thin air.

After a while of searching, Maverik decided that Trigger knows his way around town than he does, and drove down the route they took towards home. Street lamps decided to turn on one by one, shops closing for the night. Maverik searched through the many radio stations on at the time, stopping at one by the name of "Devilish Desires" on 453.7. 

"It's that time of the day again, where we switch over from daily hits to slow jams! I'm your host, Marionette, and this is Devilish Desires!" Music started to play after the host finished speaking. Maverik realized that some songs from the land of the living actually made it down here in Hell, possibly due to how horrendous or vulgar they were. "I'll talk to you all later, everyone!" Marionette said ovef the radio.

"Hm, she sounds hot," Maverik said. The thought of how hot a radio host can be was dashed from his mind, as Maverik noticed a tail on his radar. "Who can this be?" He took a left. They followed. He took a right. They did the same thing. "Must be just some random..... Huh." Maverik noticed an empty parking lot coming up in his right. He pulled up in it, and slowly came to a stop in a parking space. Without even thinking, the car behind him decided to pull in as well, confirming Maverik's suspicions. Before he was able to get out of the car, however, Maverik noticed another car pull up in the rear view mirror. And then another. And another. "Shit....."

Every car door opened up and demons with diferent kinds of weapons came out. Most had guns, while others had bats and swords. Maverik held his gun in his pocket, ready for anything.

BANG! BANG!

One of the demons shot out the back two tires of Maverik's car, so as to him not escaping. Another demon smashed in a window. Maverik slowed down his breathing and opened wide his door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

BABABABABABABABABABA!

BOOF! CHI-CHIK! BOOF! CHI-CHIK!

Maverik shot and killed a few demons, but was afflicted with new wounds on his arm and leg. He dove behind his car, while the rest of the demons either assessed their fallen comrades or advanced towards Maverik's position. "Shit," he said. "What would Trigger do?"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The demons weren't waiting for an answer as they sent waves of bullets towards Maverik, grazing his cheek and dominant hand. "Argh!" Maverik yelled. His mind was racing for anything to help him. Then, he thought of something risky.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

His gun killed a few more demons, aimlessly shooting over the cover of his car. "Yes!" He said.

CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!

"Is that.... Yep," said Maverik, making a break out of his hiding spot. A few bullets followed his path, all missing as he ran away from the car. 

BOOM!

A giant explosion erupted in tbe parking lot, setting ablaze the only cars present. The blast pushed Maverik foward, toppling him to the ground. "Aggghhhh.... Those grenades are sons of bitches...." He got up to his feet, limbs aching as they never ached before. Fire engulfed his left arm, burning at his clothes. "Agh! Damn it! Damnitdamnitdamnit!" Maverik said, violently putting out the ember. He looked around and noticed that he was the only one alive. "Phew....."

VRRRRR! SCREEECH!

"Oh, fuck." Maverik started running down an alleyway as more cars started popping out of nowhere. "Welp.... At least this'll be a lot better than Trigger kicking my ass! All that work getting them drugs leading up to this....." He heard multiple cars follow him on streets parallel to where he was. 

"He went down there! Get the fucker!"

BANG! BANG!

"Ah, shit!" Maverik yelled. He pulled out his gun and started shooting at his chasers behind him. A few demons went down, with as little as a whimper. "Don't fuck with me, please! I'm not in the mood!"

"El Reina wants her drugs- HRRGH!"

"They exploded in my car, dumbass!" Maverik continued running away, finding himself on a road with little to no buildings anywhere. "Fuck..... I think I'm lost....." He had no other option, but to follow down the path. "Fuck this, man....."

"I see him! He's got nowhere to go!"

"Dammit! I swear!" Maverik ran as far as his legs could take him, the buildings nearby quickly started to decrease less and less down the path. "Where?! Where, where, where?" To his left, nothing but dirt land as far as his eyes could see. To his right, a final building on the road before nothing else for good while. He looked over his shoulder. No one was close enough to have their gaze on him. With one final push, Maverik hauled his way across the street and towards the building. He pryed the doors open and he jumped in, without thinking. The sounds of cars quickly approached him, as he duck behind the nearby wall, then they slowed down.

"Where the fuck did he go?!"

"You said he was down here, dumbass!"

"I thought he was! I swear, I saw his ass-"

BANG!

"You didn't have to shoot him!"

"He was being a wise ass with me. Come on! I think he went towards the city!"

SCREEECH! VRRRRRR-VRRRRRR!!!

"Holy fucking shit that worked!" Maverik yelled in the darkness of the building. He layed his head on the wall behind him and slowly slumped down to the floor with so much exhaustion. "Uggghhhhh my legs!" Maverik closed his eyes, and thanked the powers that be who determined his luck. For all he knew, God had no hand in this. "Hehehehe..... Ehheheh.... Oh, I'm so tired...... I'll just...... Ehhh....." And Maverik was out cold.


End file.
